Whether using private, commercial, or public transport, the movement of people and/or cargo has become a major industry. In today's interconnected world, daily travel is essential to engaging in commerce. Commuting to and from work can account for a large portion of a traveler's day. As a result, vehicle manufacturers have begun to focus on making this commute, and other journeys, more enjoyable.
Currently, vehicle manufacturers attempt to entice travelers to use a specific conveyance based on any number of features. Most of these features focus on vehicle safety or efficiency but passenger entertainment and productivity features are gaining in popularity. Personal computational devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, ereaders, and personal digital assistants, are being viewed by potential automobile purchasers as core lifestyle elements to be used at work or home or while driving.
While the automotive industry is offering vehicles accommodating and interfacing with personal computational devices, there remains a need for higher levels of integration of personal computational devices and vehicle private networks and computational systems.